The invention relates in general to a flexible step assembly for attachment to and for use on vehicles, particularly of the commercial type, namely vehicles used for industrial purposes such as road making equipment and heavy farm equipment.
There has long been a requirement for steps to be provided to allow operators or maintenance personnel ready access to, for example, the body of large vehicles.
Such step assemblies have been provided as permanent structures, fixedly attached to depend from the vehicle chassis. However, due to the nature of the terrain over which these vehicles operate, these prior assemblies are easily damaged by impact with the ground or other obstructions, and are constantly in need of repair and/or replacement.